


My Comfort

by yoooobro



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoooobro/pseuds/yoooobro
Summary: As Tobin finally becomes confident in her sexuality, her dad finds out and implies his initial disapporval. Her coping method is to go to a party and finally make a move on Christen Press. They had been dancing around their feelings for each other for months. But her cool composure breaks and Christen is left to try and comfort her.





	My Comfort

I hear my parents shouting as I unlock the front door and walk in.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? She’s OUR daughter,” my dad voice is filled with rage and it causes me to make sure to shut the door quietly and race up the stairs to my room.  
“Because it’s not my place to tell you that she’s gay,” my mother’s reply makes me freeze in the doorway of my room, decorated with numerous soccer trophies and medals.  
“So, you let me find out from someone else?”  
“She’s not ready to tell you and you need to respect that. Maybe she was afraid of this type of reaction,” my mother scoffs. Silence quickly encompasses the big house after her remark until I slam the door on my way out.  
“Tobin, where are you going?” my mom stutters behind me as I open the door of my Jeep to get in.  
“To a friend’s house,” I answer quickly before shutting the door and starting the engine. A light tap on my window stops me from taking off.  
“Let me know where you end up, okay?” I nod my head, but refuse to make eye contact. As she steps away from the car I follow her gaze to my father standing at the modern doorway to my house. I press the gas.  
After a comeback win, I was expecting to celebrate without a hitch tonight. Obviously, my expectations were too high, especially with my father back in town.  
The clock illuminating on the dash reads 7:24. I’ve been driving for about fifteen minutes without a destination in mind. My father admitted to an affair he had been having to my mother just months ago. His absence for months, created a new atmosphere in the house. An atmosphere that encouraged me to come out to my family. He hadn’t been associated with my definition of the word family for a while now. I pull into a vacant parking lot near a small park and pull out my phone. The darkness surrounding me only adds to the uneasiness I feel.  
A text comes in from Ashlyn wondering when I’m going to be at Ali’s party tonight, claiming she needs a wingman. I immediately think that Christen must be going. I start my car to drive to Ashlyn’s house to clean up. My post-game shower look isn’t going to win Christen over, or anyone for that matter.  
After nearly a five-minute drive, I pull into Ashlyn’s driveway. I wipe off the few tear streaks along my cheeks as I knock on her door. Ashlyn immediately notices my sadness when she answers the door.  
“Bro, are you okay?” she pulls me into the house and then into a hug when I don’t answer.  
“My dad found out,” she squeezes me slightly tighter at my revelation.  
“When did he get back?” I shrug my shoulders. “You sure you want to go to this party?”  
“Yeah, I’m positive,” I pull away from her and smile as wide as I can.  
“Is that because Christen is going?” she smirks as she leads into her room.  
“Maybe,” I smile.  
“Alright, then let’s get you ready to win this girl over dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any suggestions or predictions for the next chapter?


End file.
